HELLO!
by unlovedpoet
Summary: Chii was adopted from an orphanage in Japan when she was five. She moved to America. She’s 15 now and has moved back. She attends a local high school and plays the guitar and sings like WOAH! Really good. Pairings: GaaraXChii, SasuXSaku, NaruXHIna, Shika
1. Chapter 1

HELLO!

Summary: Chii was adopted from an orphanage in Japan when she was five. She moved to America. She's 15 now and has moved back. She attends a local high school and plays the guitar and sings like WOAH! Really good. Pairings: GaaraXChii, SasuXSaku, NaruXHIna, ShikaXTema, and NejiXTen.

Chapter one

The flight.

Flashback

A blonde girl walked in her small house.

"Chii-chan, we're moving back o Japan," Her foster father told her happily.

End flashback

Here she was, sitting on a plane, leaving Tucson, Arizona and flying back to her home country. She was more than happy. She was going to see the only people she ever considered family again, well at least she hoped so.

Flashback

She was standing in front of her true family. Tenten, the girl who had lived in the orphanage since she was born, standing there looking sadder than any of them had ever seen. Sakura, the pink haired girl that cherished her friends more than life its self, crying her eyes out into another persons shirt. This person, Uchiha Sasuke, was the last Uchiha alive, due to a fire incident. He was standing there with a frown on his face.

Neji and Hinata Hyuuga, Hinata was such a shy girl, but she was crying now. Neji was always nice, and polite and he helped her through so much. He was standing with a warm comforting smile, encouraging her to go and live a happy life. Naruto, the blonde headed idiot was trying to make everyone happy and smile. It wasn't working so well. Then there was Gaara and his siblings. Gaara was like an older brother to her and she thought of him more than a friend.

"Gaara… I like… you," She whispered quietly, audible to him only.

"Chii, I like you too, now go live and come back, k?" He smiled sweetly at her.

"I promise I'll come back!" She said and then was dragged off by her foster dad. They waved and she waved back.

End flashback

She wondered if any were still there, or if they remembered her. She doubted it, but she was happy she was going back. She was moving into the same neighborhood she lived in when she was little and attending high school there too. She would be landing soon. He longer it took to get there, the more excited she got. She couldn't wait to see her old family again.

So what do ya think? Tell me in a review please!


	2. Chapter 2

HELLO!

**I always forget the disclaimer, but so you know, I don't own Naruto and that's the only time I'll say it. Also I'd like to thank everyone (if anyone) reviewed. I recommend you listen to The day I left the womb by Escape the fate, and Take care by a change of pace. My favorite bands! Woot, woot. But some words have been changed for reasons enough! I also wrote all three chpaters before. so yeah. Sorry I've been updating slow my comp is a peice of shit XD.**

Chapter two

One's still here

She had already moved in and was unpacked. It was her first day at high school and they were having a battle of the bands and she decided to enter it. She was wearing a black shirt with a rose on it, a black cap, and some normal jeans. She was wearing black and white Vans to complete the look. Her hair was pulled up in the hat, so a few pieces of her bangs were showing and that's it.

She left her house and walked down the pathway to the school. Many kids were there and she wondered if anyone she knew would be too. She had her green and blue guitar in hand and she was ready.

She entered the grounds and then the back stage. It started. She had found out she was last in line. When they called her name, she was nervous.

"Alright, the last act is The day I left the womb, by Chii Reni. She is a single act." Everyone started talking amongst the crowd. She started strumming.

"Mother, where are you today,

You took a piece of me the day you went away,

No recollection, nor the smell of you're perfume,

I took a piece of you the day I left the womb,"

People were going silent now, listening to her sing.

"Brother, put you're needles down, 

the best thing for you is to leave this awful town,

Pretty soon, you'll have kids to feed,

If you see mother,

Tell her I can say,"

More people were listening to her.

"Please don't worry,

I am doing fine,

You're much to busy to even find the time,

So use you're chemicals,

And take this to you're grave,

The kids you left are kids you didn't raise."

Everyone in the stadium was listening to her.

"And daddy,

How are you today? 

You must be proud of the kids that you have raised,

You're withered heart,

And everything it's seen,

You're cuts and calluses,

You had kids to feed, you had kids to feed,

Please don't worry,

I am doing fine,

You're much to busy to even find the time,

So use you're chemicals,

And take this to you're grave,

The kids you left are kids you didn't raise."

When she finished singing, the entire crowd went hysterical.

"ENCOUR! ENCOUR!" They chanted. This surprised Chii. She decided to go through with it. She stepped up to the microphone

"Umm, hello, the next song I'm going to sing is called Take care, umm I hope you enjoy it," She said shyly. The tempo was faster and it seemed happier.

"I'll chase you down,

Looking for a beat,

Open your eyes,

And repeat after me,

You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat,

The less you know the more you want,

You try to justify the secrets of you're life time,

In the end you'll come for us.

So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories.

So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories

Break to break you down,

Will my new found parody,

On our hotel floor,

Where I fall asleep."

Her hat fell off her head from a gust of wind and her hair tumbled down her shoulders.

"You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat,

The less you know the more you want,

You try to justify the secrets of you're life time,

In the end you'll come for us.

So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories

So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories.

I'm looking for a safe way out,

Cause I'm in the habit of breaking,

Young guys,

Hearts,

I'm looking for a safe way out,

Cause I'm in the habit of breaking,

Young guys,

Hearts,

I'm looking for a safe way out,

Cause I'm in the habit of breaking,

Young guys,

Hearts,

You try so hard to find a rhythm in your heartbeat,

The less you know the more you want,

You try to justify the secrets of you're life time,

In the end you'll come for us."

She started clapping out a tune. Dudu… du…. Dudu… du and the crowd picked it up. She continued strumming.

"So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories.

So take care of you,

And I'll take care of me,

We're just lonely hearts,

Looking for memories.

I'm looking for a safe way out,

Cause I'm in the habit of breaking,

Young guys,

Hearts,

Open you're eyes." She sang and strummed the final notes. Everyone cheered. During her performance, the wind had swept her hat off, and her hair had tumbled down her shoulders. She glanced around for her hat but it was no where to be seen, She went back stage and waited for the winners to be called up.

(Gaara's POV)

It was the last act and a girl wearing a black shirt and some jeans, with her hair up in her hat came out. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my hand on it. Then she started strumming. A few at first listened, but then more until the entire crowd had gone silent to hear her sing. She finished her first song and the crowd wanted more so she stood up and walked to the microphone.

"Umm, hello, the next song I'm going to sing is called Take care, umm I hope you enjoy it," She said shyly. Then she started to sing and I knew exactly who she was. Her voice rang through my head and I was mesmerized. She sang this song to us before she left.

Then her hat flew of and flew into my direction. I snatched it out of the air. I'd give this to her later tonight. She finished and looked around, obviously for her hat, but went back stage anyway. Then the places were announced.

(Normal POV)

" The third place goes to….Chained to fate," People came up and shook some hands.

"Second place goes too…" Same thing.

"And first place goes to… Chii Reni!" The girl came out and the crowd cheered. She accepted the award and then said thanks to the people who voted for her. Then she left and started home. 

(Gaara's POV)

He looked inside her hat and laughed. _She' still the same, always making sure she gets whatever she looses back._ Inside her hat was the return address. He hopped in his car and drove off.

(Chii's POV)

_Man! I lost my hat! But I can't believe I won… none of them even know me… I'm not that good. I wonder if anyone I knew was there. I had my eyes closed the whole time so I wouldn't know. I wonder if they'd remember me… they probably wouldn't. _I let out a sigh and arrived at my house. My foster parents were gone so I flopped on my couch and clicked on the TV. 

I was watching Advent Children : Final Fantasy seven when the doorbell rang. I was almost asleep. I stood up and rubbed my eyes. I walked to the door and opened it, still rubbing my eyes.

"Can I help you? yawn" I asked, with a yawn. The I felt something on my head… I pulled it off and looked at it. It was my hat!

"Hey! Thanks for returning this. I guess you were at the concert then…" I trailed off with another yawn. Then I felt myself being pulled into a hug. I jumped and squeaked, but when I looked at who was hugging me, I saw his red hair and knew instantly who it was. I hugged him back with tears in my eyes. _He didn't forget me after all._

"I thought you'd forget me," I whispered. He pulled out of the hug and starred at me with his warm green eyes.

"Never even if I tried," He whispered warmly. We embraced in another hug. Then I shivered. _I hate November in Japan, it's to cold._

"Would you like to come inside, Gaara?" I asked him. He nodded and I led him inside. We sat down on the couch and started chatting about everything.

"So where's everybody else?" I asked. He didn't say anything. "Oh…" I trailed of. 

"Why'd you come back?" He asked.

"Cause I promised!" I said happily. He smiled happily. 

"Hey, do want hot chocolate?" I asked.

"Sure!" He said with his smile plastered to his face. I left the room for a minute and got some hot chocolate. I brought some back out and set it next to Gaara.

"So how was America?" He asked and took a sip of his hot chocolate.

"Stupid," I said with a grimace. He laughed. We started watching Rambo **(ha-ha funny movie. I liked he part where Rambo shoots a guy in the back of the skull with an arrow and you can see the tip of it through his chin!) **

**I had fallen asleep leaning against Gaara. He soon fell asleep as well.**

**Well…. I hope you liked it. Please review! And flames are okay cause I personally think they are funneh!**


	3. Chapter 3

HELLO!

Chapter three

The sun shown brightly on one hell of a day

(Normal POV)

Two adults entered their house around two in the morning. When they walked through the door they saw their 'daughter' and a boy cuddled up on their couch.

"Hone, leave em be. That's one of her friends when I adopted her. She still has people here, wow." The man said. The woman nodded and they proceeded going up in their room and sleeping.

(Chii's POV)

I woke up and realized that Gaara had slinked his arm around me in his sleep. I blushed. I slipped from his grip. I wondered into the kitchen and started scrambling some eggs and making pancakes and bacon. **(hell I don't even get a good breakfast like that!) **After it was done, I put it in the oven and turned it onto warm so it would just keep them warm.

I wondered up stairs and grabbed some clothes from my room and started taking a shower. I used my vanilla scented shampoo and conditioner, and then washed my body with vanilla scented body wash. After I was done, I washed off and dried off. I put my clothes on and brushed my hair. Hell I had even decided on keeping it down.

I wore a red shirt that looked like the cover of a cheez-it box. **(I couldn't decide so I looked around my office and BAM there was a cheez-it box so yeah)** I had on black skinny pants and my black Vann's on. I went downstairs to notice that Gaara was conversing with my foster parents.

"Hey guys!" I said and bounded own the stairs.

"Chii hey where's breakfast?" My foster mother asked. I walked over to the oven and pulled out the harvest of pancakes and bacon and eggs. I set them on the table. **(don't worry the food is on plates or in bowls!) **

"Since when did you cook?" Gaara asked with a puzzled but please look.

" I picked it up in America," I said and dug in. I took a plate and three pancakes, five pieces of fresh bacon and some eggs. Everyone else ate and by the time we were done it was time for school.

"Come on Chii! I'll drive!" Gaara said as he cleaned his plate off and ran out the door. I followed him with a grabbing of my bags and my hat. I just carelessly put it on with my hair still down. I followed him out the door.

He was waiting for me in his red convertible Mercedes. The top was down so I just jumped in, not bothering to use the door.

"Nice car, how fast is it?" I asked. He smirked and started driving. I looked at the speed monitor and gasped.

"Dude slow down! You'll get arrested?" I asked.

"In Japan, if you go fast enough, they don't bother," Gaara said laid back. We speed right past a police car and he was right, nothing happened. One of the many reasons I love Japan. Gaara turned on the radio to My apocalypse by Escape the fate. Its obvious we both knew this song. We sang along with it happily and in tune.

When we got to school many people were there. Gaara showed me around and then I went to the office to get my schedule.

"Um Miss, I'm new and I need a schedule," I asked politely. She glanced up at with her dark hair. She nodded.

"Well you please go to the principles office? She'll give it to you there," She told me. I followed her pointed finger to a room. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard a yell from inside. I stepped in.

"Sit down please," The woman with blonde hair gestured to a chair. I sat down. "So you must be Chii Reni, yes?" She asked. " I heard about your performance yesterday. Congratulations," She said.

"Thanks. Umm can I get my schedule please?" I asked politely. She handed me a piece of paper. "Thank you," I said happily.

"Do you need help finding you're way around?" She asked.

"Probably not. One of my friends is showing me around, thanks though," I said happily and she smiled and dismissed me. I walked out to meet Gaara. I showed him my schedule. He smirked.

"You have a few classes with me," He said.

"Which ones?" I asked.

"Homeroom, English, history and PE," He snickered.

"We have PE here too? I hate PE!" I complained.

"Don't worry about it. Your locker is right by mine too," I smiled. He showed me where my locker was and I put my stuff away. I pulled out my laptop and started typing something in.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Checking my e-mail," I said and he sighed. I finished, put my laptop away and locked my locker. We walked to homeroom and sat by each other.

"Do you remember Hatake Kakashi?" He asked. That name clearly rang a bell.

"The silver haired guy from the orphanage?" I asked. He nodded.

"Lemme guess, he's our first teacher?" He nodded.

"Any one else?" I asked.

"Anko, Asuma, Gai's our PE teacher," He said and I sighed.

"That guy scares me," I laughed.

"Class sorry I'm late, uhh you can do whatever, I guess," He said and pulled out his book. I coughed loudly as to say "HELLO!" He looked up and saw me.

"That's right, class we have a new student. Introduce your self please," He asked. _He doesn't remember who I am?_ I stood up.

"Hello, My name is Chii Reni, nice to meet you all," I said happily. They instantly knew who I was due to last nights performance.

"Hey you're that chick that won the battle of the bands last night," A kid said. Oddly enough, he looked familiar. Ding, I knew who he was. I glared at Gaara. He shrugged it off.

"Yes, Naruto. I am 'that chick'," I said. He gasped.

"How do you know my name?" He asked. Gaara laughed.

"Gaara, is there something you're not telling me?" He asked. I smiled and walked over to Naruto and slapped him on the head.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" He asked clutching his head in pain.

"You don't remember me at all do you? " I gave him the puppy face and he shook his head no. Gaara came up and held out a picture of me when I was five. "Hey! Where did you get that?" I asked. He snickered again. Now Naruto knew who I was.

"CHII! OH MY GOSH! YOU CAME BACK!" He super bear hugged me.

"I hate you, Gaara," I said gasping for air. Naruto put me down.

"I can't wait to tell the others!" he blurted!

"Others?" I asked and glanced at Gaara.

"Our other friends," He said.

"Okay sure," I figured it out then. I was supposed to be surprised by the fact that everyone's still here, but I'm going to surprise them. Class let out and next I went to algebra. When I was in the hall getting my things, I noticed a girl with bright pink hair and next to her was a girl with two buns on her head. _I know those two from anywhere… step one is in motion! _I thought .

I slowly snuck up on them with my hands out like a crazy stalker. Slowly an silently, I crept up to them and they didn't even notice me. I was there and then I tickled them. The two girls gave a loud squeak and jumped. They fell on to floor clutching their hearts while I was laughing so hard I was on the floor.

"What is wrong with you?" The pink one screeched.

"Yeah, girl!" The one with buns said.

"Oh my god, Tenten, Sakura, you really do know how to make a day funny," I said in between laughs. They starred at me. I stood up after regaining my composure. Their eyes said they were angry. _Is Gaara the only one who remembers me?_ I thought sadly. Then two boys came up. One with crystal white eyes and one with his hair gelled in the back, giving him the appearance of having a chicken but for hair.

It clicked for The boy with white eyes instantly and he hugged me.

"Yay! Gaara isn't the only one who remembers me!" I said happily.

"Hyuuga Neji why are you hugging her?" Tenten said angrily. Neji laughed and then sighed.

"Tenten, you don't remember Chii?" Neji asked. Then the three angry faces turned into pure shock. Sakura and Tenten glomped me.

"Chii! You came back!" Sakura said with tears in her eyes.

"I promised didn't I?" I asked with a smile.

"When did you get here?" Tenten asked.

"Yesterday, I won the battle of the bands here. Weren't you there? Gaara was," I said with a smile. We got up.

"See Sakura! I told you we should have gone!" Tenten sighed. I gave Sasuke a quick hug.

"What songs did you sing?" Sasuke asked.

"I sung the day I left the womb, a more recent song, and then Take care," I said with a smile.

"Do you have band after this?" They asked.

"Yup!"

"Good! I can't wait! We're all in it, except Gaara, he has it, but ditches a lot. He might come today," Neji sighed.

We parted our ways. In algebra, I saw another girl I knew. Her dark purple hair stuck out greatly, before class started, she sat next to me.

"Ummm…. H-hi,. My name's H-Hinata. What's y-yours?" She asked. _Still the same shy Hinata. I thought._

_I turned to her. " I know! Man, math's to easy," I complained._

"_Y-you know m-my name? H-how?" She asked. I smiled._

"_Hinata, you honestly don't remember me do you?" I asked depressed. She shook her head confused._

"_Okay Hmmmm, I think you're the last one to find out. Do you have band next?" She nodded._

"_Cool, you'll find out then!" I said. Then the teacher came in._

"_Okay. We have a new student! Show you're self!" Anko yelled._

"_Hey Anko-san!" I said standing up with a grin. She looked at me and then gasped. In the orphanage Anko was like a mother figure to me. I was like a daughter she never had, she once said._

_She jumped from out from behind the desk and gave me a huge hug._

"_Nice to see you again too, Anko," I said with a smile_

"_I can't believe you actually came back!" She sounded like a little girl._

"_Hey I made a promise no?" I smiled. "Now Anko can we start class?" I asked. She nodded._

_She made her way to her desk. "Okay! I need to test you! You know algebra I take it?" She asked._

"_Of course," I said happily after sitting back down._

"_Alright answer this problem correctly. I haven't taught anyone about basic algebra yet in this class, We're just starting it," She wrote a problem on the board._

_2b+6a-4b+20a_

"_6b+26a," I answered._

"_You answered that in ten seconds. I'm placing you in advance math. Go to it tomorrow. It's you're last period, k?" She handed out papers to everyone. The page had 100 problems on it and I finished it in ten minutes. _

"_What can we do when we're done? I asked. She seemed a little surprised and amused. _

"_Something, just as long as it's illegal," She smirked. I tapped Hinata on the shoulder._

"_Know who I am now?" I asked. She still nodded her head no. That surprised me._

_Review please. If you have any ideas, please tell me. If you want something changed tell me about it, K?_

_ALSO! Ummmmmmmmmm I'm not repeating myself with disclaimers. They annoy me. I will also be adding some other random OC characters k? Some friends asked. You'll love Hotori! I can guarantee it!_


	4. Chapter 4

I love you my reviewers. You know who you are. Please R&R!

HELLO!

Chapter four

Band and some envious blondes…

I left class with a bunch of questions. I found my friends waiting by the band room for me.

"Guys… Hinata doesn't remember me, why?" I asked. Their happy faces suddenly saddened.

"Hinata was in a car accident and has amnesia," Neji came out bluntly. I gasped.

"She has band with us and is a really good singer," Tenten said, trying to point out the bright side.

"When did this happen?" I asked. My heart was racing. Hinata had been like a younger sister to me.

"A few months ago. We're still working on getting her to remember Naruto," Gaara sighed. We walked in the bandroom. That's when something clicked.

"Hey! Gaara you came to band today? Neji said you ditched it a lot," He laughed.

"Yeah, but I have to hear you sing again," I blushed.

"I have to sing? Why?" I whinned.

"Welcome class! We have a new student!" A woman with red eyes and long burnett hair said as the class quieted down.

"Semi-new student actually!" I proclaimed. "Hi, My name's Chii blah, blah, blah you get the point," I said as I sat back down.

"Hmmm Gaara, you actually joined us today, ne?" he teacher asked. He just shrugged. "Alright, well Chii, I'd like you to play an instrument and sing something for me so I can place you somewhere," The woman said. I just sighed. I pulled out my guitar once again.

"Ne ne, what should I sing?" I whispered into Gaara's ear. We were sitting together.

"sing something new," He said.

"Okay," I stood up and walked to the front of the class and thought for a moment.

"Came in from a raining Thursday on the avenue,

thought I heard you talking salsa,

I turned on the lights, the TV and the radio,

Still I cant escape the dark side of you," I started singing a strumming.

"What is happening to it all,

Crazy some say,

Where is the light that I recognize,

Gone away?

But I wont cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find,

And as I try to make my way,

To the ordinary world,

I will learn to survive!"

"Passion or coisdence,

What's prompt to you to say,

Private tear us both apart,

Well now,

Lights gone out the window,

Cross the rooftops, 

Runaway.

Let me in the vacuum of my heart,

What is happening to me?

Crazy some say,

Where is my friend when I need you most,

Gone away?"

But I wont cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find,

And as I try to make my way,

To the ordinary world,

I will learn to survive!

But I wont cry for yesterday,

There's an ordinary world,

Somehow I have to find,

And as I try to make my way,

To the ordinary world,

I will learn to survive!

survive!

survive!

Survive!" I finished with my last few notes. Everyone clapped.

"Alright where do I sit?" I asked. The teacher grinned and pointed right in between two blondes. I sat down and smiled. SO the day went. 

After that school went by. I was still trying to find out ways to get Hinata to remember me and Naruto. Gaara's car pulled up beside me.

"Chii! Hop in!" He yelled over the blasting music. I nodded and smiled. After I was in the car an idea came into my head.

"Gaara, before Hinata got amnesia, were Naruto and her going out?" I asked.

"Yeah, they even kissed a couple times and Hinata once said that she'd never forget… OH MY GOSH! D'oh! Why didn't we think of that before?" He started cursing himself. 

"What's Naruto's number?" I asked, smiling in excitement. He tossed his phone at me and I looked through his contacts till I found Naruto's. I called it.

"Hello?"

"Hey! Naruto! Go to Hinata's house on the double!" After that I hung up. 

"To Hinata's!" I said valiantly. 

Once we were there, we saw Naruto's orange and black mustang with the blonde teen sitting on his car top talking to Neji. I jumped out of the car and waved. Gaara parked and followed me. He was smiling, knowing my plan.

"Okay, Neji! Bring Hinata out with a blindfold on!" I ordered. "Don't ask why!" I shouted and he went inside and in a few minutes brought Hinata out. I leaned and whispered in Naruto's ear. 

"Naruto, kiss her," He turned so fast I could have sworn he'd get whiplash, and gave me the "WTF?" face.

I glared at him and he walked over to Hinata.

((NARUTO POV))

Why the hell am I doing this? Hinata has amnesia and she will probably kill me. Why are Gaara and Chii smirking and Neji looks like he's about to beat me senseless. Oh well! I moved closer to Hinata and I could tell her face was already red. I leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"Please remember me," I gently wisped my lips against her's. First she jumped. Then she froze.

"Pull off the blindfold Neji!" I heard Chii yell from behind me. He did and Hinata's eyes went wide open. Oh please don't faint on me! I thought. My head was getting fogged up with things that were un readable. 

My arms unconsciously made their way around Hinata's waist. 

'Please remember, please remember!" I thought. I had just gotten what they were trying to do. In a few moments I felt arms around my neck and tears stinging my eyes. I broke the chaste kiss and looked into Hinata's white eyes. Her's were filled with tears as well. I couldn't tell if it worked or not.

Not until her head was buried in my shoulder. 

"I feel like I've been gone and away, how come my thoughts are so vague?" She whispered. It had worked.

"Oh thank god. You've had amnesia for a few months. You didn't remember me," I started crying. 

"YES! HAHA! It worked! Busha, busha Oh yeah! I rule I rule!" Chii chanted in the background.

"I- when?" Hinata whispered.

"It doesn't matter! I'm glad you remember now that's all that matters to me. I missed you so much," I said. 

"OKAY! We get it! Hisashi will get pissed if we're out her any longer!" Neji said. Naruto and Hinata turned to him. Naruto growled and Hinata hissed.

"Okay! I'll tell him you'll be a bit longer…. Actually nah…" He went inside. Then we heard Hisashi's voice echo though out the entire area, he was happy.

"Hinata you better go now, I'll call okay?" I asked and she just nodded.

((CHII POV))

" Okay time to go home," I yawned. "I'm happy that worked," I said and hopped back in Gaara's car.

"So am I," Gaara replied. Once we were t my house from the relatively quiet ride, he walked me to my door. 

"You wanna come inside for a bit, Gaara?" I asked.

"Can't my siblings will get pissed if I don't return soon," He smiled.

"Alright! I'll see ya at school then! Have a good sleep!" I smiled, closing my eyes. I turned to turn the doorknob of my house when an arm slinked around my waist and turned me around so quickly I couldn't think. It was only made it worse when I felt Gaara's lips against my own in a quick kiss.

"Good night," He whispered in my ear. I pouted. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Cya in the morning," I said tunred around and then back again. He was still there.

"Ummm are you picking me up tomorrow?" I asked.

"Of course, 8 sharp k?" He asked and I just merely nodded. I turned around again and then back again. He chuckled and kissed me again before I could say what I was originally going to say. His kiss whisked that completely away in micro seconds. This time I contributed. His arms were once again around my waist and mine found there way around his pale neck.

We pulled each other closer and his tongue darted out and licked my bottom lip. I got the signal and opened my mouth for him. His tongue slipped in and our tongues danced together for a few seconds before we broke apart for air. He smiled at me and I smiled back. 

"Cya in the morning," He said and let go of my waist. I let go of his neck and we parted. I went inside and he drove off. 

WOOT! I finished another chapter.

Okay updates are gonna be slower just to warn you. 

I LOVE YOU MY LOVELY REVEWERS!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello

Hello

Chapter five

The secrets that lay behind these doors.

((normal POV))

The blonde girl walked inside her house, knowing what was going to happen before it did. She pulled off her shoes and dropped her things.

"CHII!" Her foster father raged. "EXPLAIN!"

"Explain what?" At school she was the obnoxious girl everyone loved, at home she was cold hearted and stoic.

"Who was that boy?" Her foster mother asked.

"He's my friend and I swear if you hurt him you'll have my family to deal with," Chii growled.

"We are your family girl. Now make us dinner and go to bed without any!" Her father shouted.

"Make it yourself," Chii growled.

"Make us dinner or get out of my house!" He roared again.

"I'll be glad to go," Chii said. She walked upstairs grabbed one suitcase and packed all her belongings. She never had much from the start. After she was done, she walked back downstairs and grabbed her backpack and left.

She walked down the street a bit before she realized she didn't know where anyone lived. She walked to a bench and sat down, pulling out her laptop.

She searched on Google for Gaara's address. Once she got it she walked and once she was half way there it started to rain: downpour actually. She ran the rest of the way to Gaara's house with her suitcase over her head and begged that once she reached the doorstep that it was his house. She rang the doorbell.

A guy in his late teens opened the door with purple paint all over his face. She knew instantly who it was. He shut the door in her face as she was about to speak. She was hugging herself and shivering. She sneezed.

"UGH! Kankuro-san, could you possibly let me in?" She sniffled but was relieved she had gotten the right house because she knew Gaara and his siblings would all live in the same place. She sneezed again and thought 'Damit I'm getting a cold.' and sighed.

((on the other side of the wall))

Gaara and Temari had heard the doorbell.

"Kankuro get it you're the closest," Temari complained. Gaara was studying. You don't disturb Gaara. When Kankuro had slammed the door shut they looked up.

"Stupid homeless people," Kankuro mumbled. Then they heard it.

"UGH! Kankuro-san, could you possibly let me in?" A voice said behind and at once Gaara was at the door. When he opened the door he was shocked to see none other than Chii standing in the rain, soaking wet, sneezing, and shivering.

"Chii what are you doing here?" Gaara asked astonished.

Chii POV))

I sighed with relief. I gave a weak smile.

"Uh… my foster parents sort of kicked me out," I sighed. For some odd reason I felt tears stinging my eyes. He gave me a blank stare then a warm comforting smile.

"Temari can you get a towel please?" He asked. I smiled.

"Thank you, I'm sorry for coming here so late and bothering you all. I just…"I trailed off with another sneeze.

"It's alright," Gaara said as Temari handed him a towel and draped it over my shivering shoulders. "I wouldn't want it any other way," He whispered in my ear. I kicked off my shoes and socks and left them outside under the roof to dry. Gaara led me through his house to what I guessed was his room.

"The bathroom is through that door. Feel free to take a shower, k. I'll be back. I have the dinner duty tonight," Gaara said and left me alone. I opened my suitcase and took out a long sleeved black shirt and some navy blue sweat pants. I took out new undergarments and lightly made my way to the bathroom.

I stripped of my wet clothes and put them in the sink. I walked over to the shower and turned it on hot. After it warmed up I stepped inside and bathed. I got out and dried off, and put my clothes back on. Fidgeting with the sleeves of my shirt, I walked downstairs, only to be greeted by a bouncing blonde.

"CHII! OOOH! I didn't know it was you today, its so good to have to back!" Temari exclaimed. Kankuro only laughed. Temari dragged me down and we sat down at the counter. Gaara came in with a pink apron on that said Kiss the cook on it. I giggled.

"Have a nice shower?" He asked. I giggled some more and then something that smelled really good hit my nose.

"What are you making?" I asked.

"Miso soup and oni-gi-ri," He said.

"Real, Japanese, food! I haven't had some in so long!" I exclaimed happily.

They laughed. He finished and brought out the food. We ate in silence. After we were done it was time to go to sleep. Gaara and I walked back to his room in silence. I broke it with a loud yawn.

"Tired?" He asked. I just nodded.

"Gaara… thank you so much for doing this for me. I won't stay for long I promise," I blurted out.

"You're welcome. Don't worry about it k? But I have to ask why did they kick you out?" He asked.

"Well, when they adopted me it was for government money. It's a stupid thing they have and it wears off after ten years. So we moved back and well they never did actually like me. In third grade they abused me but I swore that if they ever touched me one more time I'd call the cops. With all the proof they knew they'd be screwed. It didn't change much… and well… you get the rest," I whispered most of it with tears in my eyes. I could feel his eyes on me and when I turned to meet them I wish I hadn't. His eyes held anger and sorrow. I turned away quickly and wiped the tears away.

"So… I refused to make dinner and they kicked me out," I finished. Now I could feel the tears slipping from my hold and covering my face. I pulled my sleeve up to my face and tried to wipe away the never ending tears. I sneezed again, looking away from Gaara.

We were still walking but then I stopped. Only because something was holding me back.

((Gaara POV))

I heard her story and it almost brought me to tears. We had still been walking when she started crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I slipped behind her and pulled her into a comforting hug. My arms were around her waist and I was resting my chin on her shoulder, telling her everything was okay. She turned around in my arms and rang her tiny hands in my shirt. Her sobbing be came louder and I held on to her a little tighter.

"Shhhh, It's alright. Chii, you're safe. Shhhh," I comforted. She eventually stopped crying and pulled away slightly, wiping her face off with her sleeve.

"Thanks, Gaara," She said softly with a small smile.

"Not a problem. Come one, Lets go to sleep now. I'll sleep on the floor," I said returning a smile. It had been awhile since I last smiled. It felt good.

"I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I can't kick you out of your own bed!" She said flabbergasted.

"No, I won't mind seriously," I said. She nodded her head again.

"Well, we'll just sleep on the bed together, if you don't mind," She smiled.

"Alright," She won. We got to my room and we climbed in bed and fell asleep comfortably snuggled against each other.


	6. Chapter 6

Hello

Hello

Chapter 6

Squeals Thank you thank you thank you so much all the people who reviewed. I thought that reviews wouldn't make me so happy at first, but I was wrong. They make me really happy! So thank you and as an award I'm updating early! Here's chapter six! I hoe you enjoy and keep up those reviews please.

((Chii's POV))

"Wake up Chii, we have school today!" I could hear a voice say as I was shaken awake. When I heard the word school I jolted out of Gaara's bed, grabbed some clothes and ran straight into the bathroom. I heard him chuckle as I slammed the door. I hopped in the shower after stripping and quickly took a shower. He has strawberry shampoo, wow. No wonder he smelt so good…

After I finished my shower and dressed. I ran out of the steamy bathroom and grabbed my hairbrush and some fresh socks. I had left my backpack downstairs and quickly grabbed it and brushed my hair. I had put on a white shirt with the saying "Silence is golden, but duck tape is silver" on it. I had a black skirt on that went to my mid thigh and hung loosely. I quickly pulled my socks on and my shoes as I pulled on my hair, putting it into a bun and then messily slapping my hat on.

"We don't have classes today. We're snowed in." Kankuro said coming down the stairs with a smirk on his face.

"What?... GAARA!" I yelled. Out of nowhere Temari popped out and dragged me into a bathroom.

"Tem, let me go! I need to beat Gaara to a bloody pulp!" I said trying to squirm away.

"No, we are going to the mall to watch a movie and you are hardly appropriate. So, I get to see what I can do with you. Why don't you wear make up?" Temari asked as she shut the door behind her and pulled out a huge make up kit.

"I hate make up. My skin is fine, thank you." I huffed. Two things wrong this morning, I was woken up early on a snow day, and I was hungry.

"Just watch," Temari said and pulled out a few colors: pink, black, purple, blue, and dark green. "Which color?" She asked.

"Dark green," I said with my face quirked in the 'Duh' expression. She took out a small brush and took off the lid to the dark green whatever it was and dabbed the brush in it.

"Close your eyes," She said and I complied. Then I felt the brush make contact with my eye lid and twitched. "Keep still," She said. I let out a groan but sat still. "Okay open," She said. When I opened there was a mirror to my face.

"Nothing is different," I said. She smirked and pulled out a pencil. She popped off the lid and once again, she was by my eyes. She took the pencil and dragged it right under my eye. I flinched a couple times, but after she was done with under my eyes, she had me close them again and she applied the stick there. It was black.

"I have two questions. What was that powder stuff and the stick?" I asked as she finished. She laughed.

"The powder was eye shadow and the stick is called eye liner." She said and pulled out a tube next. "This is mascara. It goes on your eye lashes. Next I get to powder your face and then pick some clothes out for you," She smirked.

"I like my clothes thank you," I said nervously. She just smirked and opened the mascara with a pop and started applying it. She told me to stay put after she was done and if I washed it off while she was gone she'd do it all over again, but the eye shadow and liner would be hot pink. I stayed put and glanced at myself in the mirror and gasped. _Is that me?_ I asked myself. _I look… not half bad,_ I thought again. Temari knocked and threw in some clothes. Well, it was a shirt. She liked my skirt so it was okay. The shirt was dark green and frilled at the end. It was cut squarely in the back and front. I pulled off my other shirt and put the new one on.

It showed too much for my liking.

I walked out and there Temari was with some shoes. They were heals.

"I have no balance." I said, but she forced them on me and told me to put my weight into the front of my feet for better balance. I retrieved my hat from the couch and put it on. She took it. I took it back. "I keep the hat thank you, I feel so girly in these," I complained. She laughed and directed me to the kitchen.

"Ohh, that smells good," I said as the scent of eggs washed over me. I walked in there and the two boys gasped while Temari started laughing.

"What?" I asked. I hadn't looked at myself after I put the shirt on. "Do I look that bad?" I asked, a frown finding it's way to my lips. Gaara, in his pink apron once again came up to me with a smile.

"No, not at all. You look cute." Gaara answered me and led me to a seat which I sat in mindlessly as my face flared up.

"HA! Kankuro pay up! I told you I could make her blush put a tomato to shame!" Temari laughed. Kankuro groaned and put ten dollars into her hand.

"You betted on me?" I asked.

"Hell yes, now lets eat! Then we go to the movies," Temari said.

"If we're snowed in how can we go to the movies?" I asked as a plate of pancakes and eggs were sat in front of me. I thanked Gaara and started eating slowly.

"Haha, we're just magical." Temari laughed as she finished hers. We ate in silence and then put the dishes in the sink and went to the door and opened it. They had already mauled all the snow away and the car was already heating up. Temari pushed me out the door and led me to the car. I took a seat in the very back. Kankuro was driving, Temari was in the passenger seat and Gaara was next to me.

"So… I wonder how Naruto and Hinata are," I said trying to start a conversation.

((Gaara's POV))

"I bet they're fine," I replied. _Probably making out right now in Naruto's_

_house while being snowed in. _I let out a small laugh. Chii starred at me, but I just brushed it off.

"We're going to see The Ruins. It's a scary movie," Kankuro said as he turned into the parking lot. I saw Chii's face scrunch up a bit and knew what it meant. _She's afraid of scary movies._ I smirked.

"Come one guys! Lets..." Temari didn't finish her sentence. She was starring at a boy with his hair in a pony tail. She was staring at him with a blush on her face.

"Tem…who is he?" Chii asked.

"Uhh… Shikamaru. She's had this huge freaking crush on him," Kankuro groaned. An idea came to Chii's mind and so did a smirk.

"SHIKAMARU!" She yelled and hid behind Temari.

((Shika POV))

"SHIKAMARU!" I heard someone yell my name. There was Temari, the girl of my dreams. Then I noticed her hand wave, well, someone was waving for her. I smirked and walked over.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Uh… Hi, we're uhh going to watch The Ruins…" Temari started.

"Neat, I was dragged her by Sasuke and Kiba to do the same thing." I smirked.

"Cool…" She said.

"Who's Kiba?" A blonde girl said appearing from behind Temari.

"An idiot," Gaara laughed. Did Gaara just… laugh?

"Did you just laugh Gaara?" I asked a little bewildered.

"Yes, Shikamaru, this is Chii." Gaara said grabbing Chii's wrist and pulling her closer to him. That made me smirk.

"Yo," She said and put her hands in the piece sign.

"Hi, so you're Gaara's girlfriend," I said. Both of their faces went red. " Come one we'll be late," I yawned and grabbed Temari by the wrist who grabbed Kankuro who grabbed Gaara, who already had Chii.

((Chii's POV))

We got the theater and bought tickets. Sasuke gave me a nod and I nodded back. Then this boy with a huge jacket on whizzed past us on a skateboard only to be grabbed by Sasuke.

"Kiba, don't get yourself thrown out. Ino would not be happy," Sasuke said.

"Where is she?" He asked. He looked like a dog. He saw me and walked over to me.

"Hey, Hun! I got the tickets already," He said and snaked his hand around my waist. I started laughing so hard only because the face Gaara was giving Kiba was so funny. Gaara still had my wrist and when Kiba started walking away he noticed it.

"Oi, Gaara let go of my girl," He asked, baring his teeth.

"I think you have me mixed up for someone," I said, still laughing.

"No I know my own girlfriend when I see her." He replied.

"Kiba…why are you touching Chii? Gaara might bite your head off," Sakura said as she came in the theater with Sasuke. Tenten was behind her with Neji and Hinata with Naruto.

"Chii?" He asked and then looked down at me and looked me straight in the eyes.

"HOLY SHIT! You aren't Ino. I'm sorry, the names Kiba," He said and let go of me. Gaara pulled me back and wrapped one arm around my waist and his other around my shoulders. "Dude, possessive much?" He asked. Gaara just growled. I started laughing and then some blonde attached herself to Kiba.

"Hi," She said.

"Hi," Both Kiba and I said. She glared at me and I shrugged it off. This movie was going to be hell.

So… you like? I like. Haha, next chappy is the movie, and I might update it tomorrow, or today, if I can. I love you all, my faithful reviewers. So I shall continue this. I'm planning on making a Sakura X Deidara one after this. Tell me if you no likey that couple and I might just change it!


	7. Chapter 7

Yay

Yay! I'm updating more and that makes me super happy. I just can't wait till I get my laptop when school starts, then I won't have to share the computer with my brother and I will update more. So, ummm. Here's chapter… 7 I think. Yeah, chapter 7. It's movie time guys! Oh by the way, in this story, there is going to be some MAJOR Matsuri bashing. Just a warning. And my friends OC's are coming in too! And another special surprise!

Hello

Chapter seven

Movie and who's that?

((Shikamaru's POV))

Teamri had let go of Kankuro's wrist at one point of time, but I refused to let go.

"So, Temari, are you excited for the movie?" I asked as we walked up the stairs to the theater rooms and snack bars.

"Uh, yeah," She replied, her face still light pink. We continued chatting.

((Kankuro's POV))

_This sucks ass. I'm here all by myself, because the girl of my dreams just happens to be in a gang and I'm not aloud to talk to her, even though we're good friends._ I thought with a groan. I hear talking.

"Sooooo, Sasori, Hotori, why are we going to see The Ruins?" A girl asked. _That voice… YES!_ I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Hey! Lani," I called. She waved with a smile on her face and ran up to me, her burnett hair swishing around. It was relatively short.

"Kankuro, why are you here?" She asked.

"What theater do you have?" I asked.

"13, We're seeing The Ruins. You?" She asked.

"This day couldn't get any better, could it?" I asked absolutely nothing. "Well, since we have the same movie and theater, would you like to accompany me?' I asked. She nodded and told her friends, One of them being my cousin.

"Yo, Sasori. Who's the blonde?" I asked.

"My Fiancé, Hotori." He said and lifted up her hand with the ring on it. I sighed.

"Tell Gaara, he'll be pissed if he doesn't know," I laughed and he just smirked. _That girl looks like the perfect match for him,_ I sighed.

((Chii's POV))

"Gaara, who's that girl? And the guy she's with looks like you," I said.

"My cuz, and his fiancé," He sighed. We walked in the theater with our snacks and what not. We sat in the third row to the front. It's got the best seats. We sat in the middle and I rested my head on his shoulder. The movie started and in ten minutes, I was hiding my face in his chest. ((Okay, The Ruins is the scariest movie I've ever seen, but it wasn't really that scary, so I'm making it dramatic, cause you know, the whole scary movie thing XD I couldn't resist and I know you saw it coming,)) I looked back and scanned for me friends. Kankuro's had arm over a girl's shoulders and she was laughing. The Sasori dude's girl was laughing as well. Temari was doing the same thing as me into Shikamaru's chest, while Sakura, Hinata, the blonde that I was guessing was Ino, as well. Tenten was encouraging the violence. Of course. Then something caught my eye.

A boy with dark hair and red eyes was sitting at the very top with a girl that was just flat our smirking. _I know him! I met him in America! He looks like Sasuke…Oh.my.god! Hehe, I have his number too!_ I thought as I took out my phone. I had a few numbers in it. I texted him.

XXXTextXXX

Itachi! You said you were the only survivr in that fire that wiped out your entire clan, yes?

**Itachi: Yes, why?**

Meat me outside by the food court, k?

**Itachi: Sure. Wait… you're here?**

Yes! Here I'll wave my hands.

XXXX

I waved my hands and received another text.

**Itachi: We were separated and brought back together, how odd.**

Oh just wait!

XXXEnd textXXX

The movie ended and all the girls that were scarred were now laughing.

"Hey! Sasuke, come here for a minute please!" I called out to him. He walked over with his classic "Hn" as an answer. Then Itachi walked behind him and tapped his shoulder.

((Sasuke's POV))

I was called and walked over to Chii. _What is she up to? _ I asked myself. I replied with a Hn, and the next thing I knew, someone was tapping my shoulder. My head snapped around so fast, it cricked. I ignored it though.

There, standing in front of me, was the person closest to me in my family, and I thought he had died.

"A-aniki?" I could barley make out the word from shock. His arms came around me in a brotherly hug.

((Itachi's POV))

When I saw him, standing next to Chii, I nearly fainted. He hadn't noticed me. I walked behind him and tapped him on his shoulder. This was definitely my little brother. His head snapped around so fast I heard it crack.

"A-aniki?" He was barley able to make out. A smile broke to my face as I fell to my knees and wrapped my arms around him in a brotherly hug.

"I thought you were dead…" I could almost cry. In the Uchiha family we weren't supposed to care for each other. But my brother and I were very close, and we thought the other was dead. This was the best day of my life. He returned the hug. He was still shocked, I could tell.

"Damit Chii, stop working freaking miracles!" I heard the red head next to her laugh.

"Miracles?" I asked pulling out of the hug.

"Yes, she got Hinata's memory back, came back herself and brought a smile to everyone's face, she's just working miracles!" Gaara continued. I shot a smile down too my little brother, who looked like he was about to cry.

"Sasuke, this is Sam, my girlfriend." I introduced her to him.

"Aniki, this is my girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura this is my older brother" I told Sakura who had come over to see what was going on.

"But, you said everyone was dead!" She said.

"Sai's alive too," I added.

"You can't be serious!" He said. I just nodded and smiled.

"Well, we have to go," Gaara said pulling Chii, another blonde, and Kankuro who both had their respective partners.

"Join us fro lunch?" I asked. Sasuke nodded and smiled. His girl did the same.

MUWHAHAHAHAHA! I was originaly going to stop it at who's tapping my shoulder part, but I just couldn't. Next chapter is lemony guys! But be warned. It'll be my first lemon, and no… it won't be between Gaara and Chii. It will be between to other people. It will cause major major MAJOR problems. Hehehe. The couples will be changing soon.


End file.
